Oni
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Matsuri fantaseaba con Harumin... Finalmente su sueño se hace realidad sólo que a su manera, ahora era el momento de sacar el demonio dentro de ella


Matsuri había salido a la calle ya que era habitual que seguiría a Yuzu pero desde que conoció a Harumin pareciera que la gyaru castaña fuera un buen pretexto para salir con la suya. La matona había salido del colegio ya que las clases o la propia educación japonesa le causaban aburrimiento por lo cual aprovechó para pasar un tiempo de caridad con su Onecchan.

Pero optó por estar afuera del pequeño restaurante donde solían pasar el rato o a veces aprovechaban para estudiar. La pelirrosa por costumbre entraba con tal de pedir algo de comer o a veces entrar en asuntos de terceros pero por hoy preferiría andar en las sombras como siempre fue su estilo.

Caminó un rato hasta dar con una banca, lo mismo de siempre… Un lugar lleno de idiotas caminando mientras en uno u otro lado alardeaban siempre lo mismo sus parejas, su dinero y entre cosas que le aburría mencionar que su mayor distracción eran de mujeres de buen cuerpo y a esa clase de personas era capaz de ser llevada o llevarlas a la cama… Pero la sukeban era especifica ya que su tipo culposo eran hasta de 30, nada de casadas, viudas, divorciadas, ni gordas, ni ancianas, quizás feas pero con un deleitable cuerpo… Sólo mujeres con cuerpo codiciable.

Le causaba nauseas el deslumbre y brillo de las tiendas ni tampoco el bochornoso genterío a lo cual se dispuso a caminar hacia el famoso restaurante para ver detenidamente a cierta castañita, menos mal que no estaba esa retrasada mental cuyo nombre era aburrido aunque le causaba nostalgia cuando a la muy pobre diabla se le sangraba la nariz mientras shippeaba a sus dos sempais.

Por un momento Matsuri se sentía y se vanagloriaba como un depredador rastreando a su presa, cautelosa, calculador, asechando y esperando hasta el momento en que SU SEMPAI bajara la guardia y se encontrara vulnerable posible y ese momento era ahora… Harumin ni siquiera Yuzu no sospecharan que cierta pequeña amenaza las estaba acorralando y no era un otaku desagradable que digamos.

Matsuri prefirió caminar hacia la misma banca donde se sentó anteriormente, pareciera que su asiento era de primera fila para ver ese mundo aburrido con su gente, sus sentimientos, sus ideas y el resto de cosas aburridas que lo conformaban, cruzó la pierna y recargó el hombro sobre la rodilla al mismo tiempo que la barbilla en la palma de su mano, ignorando a las personas bochornosas que caminaban en frente.

Su vista se enfocaba sobre la castaña alta de ojos verdes aunque eran poco oscuros, buen cuerpo digno de una miss universo junto a un largo y hermoso cabello y esa mirada afilada pero con una hermosura remarcable… Harumin Taniguchi era para la sukeban sólo una cosa, una Diosa y una Reina pero si lo confirmaría al 100% tenía que probarla en la cama para llevar a cabo ese pensamiento.

Sus mejillas tiraron suavemente de la comisura de los labios, formando una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero no esperó ni un minuto más pero si atacaría en pleno arranque de placer sería la derrota por lo que optó por tranquilizarse y retirarse entre las cantidades de gente sin llamar la atención llevando una sonrisa sastifactoria en su rostro mientras tenía en su mente hasta el más mínimo detalle de la gyaru disfrazada, si, una estatura pasando 1,65, sus pechos podrían medir 82, buena cadera, piernas dignas de supermodelo y por no mencionarlo, un buen trasero.

Mientras tanto dentro del establecimiento Harumin recibía una especie de mensaje que indicaba que era de su hermana Mitsuko a lo cual se dispuso a recoger sus cosas y despedirse de Yuzu, se decidió ir en menos de nada a su casa temiendo una reprimenda por parte de su hermana.

Cuando entró a su casa de pronto una especie de explosión se escuchó en su cuello, de pronto algo la hacía cerrar sus ojos como si se estuviera desconectando del mundo, su cuerpo se volvió rígido y en un abrumador esfuerzo intentó levantarse hasta caer en algo.

Después de unos breves momento se levantó en lo que podía ser una cama blanca de sabanas lo bastante suaves, si, era su cuarto pero todo era oscuro, las puertas como las ventanas estaban bloqueadas, se sentía observada… Un dedo rozó su cuello haciendo que la gyaru quedara con espanto y parálisis mientras que cierto demonio rosa se le hacía la boca el poder sentir el pulso de su senpai.

La matona estaba detrás de la gyaru aunque esta última no notaba ni siquiera su presencia, la escasa luz que producían por esas ventanas dejaban ver unos brazos pequeños cubriendo sus ojos. La mano derecha envolvió el suave cuello, Harumin quedó sorprendida y su cuerpo aterrorizado experimentó el miedo pero uno cualquiera, era el miedo autentico, aunque logró superarlo pero de manera rápida.

Matsuri disfrutaba de presionar a su senpai, acercó su boca al cuello, no lo hizo con su boca o sus labios pero logró usando sus dientes que más que serlos eran colmillos de un lobo rabioso como acariciara el miedo de la gyaru, detalle final que le helaron la sangre a la mayor.

Dicho demonio con cabello de Sakura brillante se alejó por elección propia, relamió sus labios disfrutando de la expresión de la gyaru que sólo ella podía observar. La gyaru se volteó al ver que una sombra de ojos azules brillantes mientras su apariencia era de complexión baja

-Matsuri…- Enojo, miedo primitivo. No era la primera vez que la menor le jugara bromas pero ésta si era algo muy macabra y tétrica.

La mencionada se levantó de la pared como si nada tuviese que temer mientras la castaña retrocedió a pequeños como si esa pequeña fuera un espanto barato pero el caso era que era el mismísimo demonio… Un demonio de ojos azules que tenía como aliada a la oscuridad y en medio de esa buscara un buen motivo para pelear.

La sukeban se detuvo en seco cuando vio que la joven gyaru sacó una pequeña navaja mientras sostenía una fiera mirada que detuvo a la menor, con esa mirada le advertía que si daba un paso más le cortaría la cabeza si era necesario. La menor seguía en pausa hasta voltearse para ir afuera.

Harumin suspiró ya que finalmente era libre de semejante niña revoltosa… Sí, claro… Pero se dispuso a irse al baño a cambiarse la ropa y ducharse sin saber que una sombra estaba llevando consigo una temible katana de empuñadura oscura.

Matsuri no había subestimado en ningún momento a su gyaru y con la katana de los Taniguchi desenvainada ya tenía ganada la partida y con entrar a la ducha con tal de ver a su diosa desnuda había ganado. La castaña cantaba Fighting Gold de Coda mientras la ducha aumentaba su sonido e intensidad inundando su anatomía, ignorante de que una energía maligna rodeaba el lugar mientras sostenía con tranquilidad el arma blanca.

Pero el esbelto cuerpo de su sempai dibujado como esa voz de diosa pop no le daban cabida a lo cual se acercó lo bastante bien mientras alzaba lentamente el filo de la espada, lo suficiente para darle un tajo como apagarle la vida aunque ese no era el propósito.

En menos de nada abrió la ventana mientras divisó el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de su sempai mientras ésta gritó en estado de shock, la menor mantenía una posición batto con la espada alzada, bajó el filo con tal de apagar la vida corta… Bueno solo los gritos pero eso sí, conservarse la vida como un deleite.

La mayor se había desmayado ya que la menor aparte de alzar la katana también mantenía una siniestra sonrisa junto a unos ojos azules brillando como el fuego del infierno. Ahora tenía un problema y era como llevar a su hermosura de presa hasta el cuarto… Ni modo la llevó a rastras hasta la habitación no sin antes apagar la regadera, trapear un poco el lugar y guardar la katana en la sala, pero al caminar se tropezó con una silla… Algo maligno iba a salir de eso.

Harumin volvió a abrir los ojos mientras de pronto estaba en el espejo aunque era lo bastante raro… Estaba sentada en una silla amarrada de pies y cabeza, un bozal con cascabel estaba en su boca mientras lucía una lencería de lujo… Bondage, una amante del buen BDSM.

Cadenas que apresaban todo su cuerpo las cuales tenían un extraño aspecto estaban como perros de caza sobre el cuerpo de la gyaru sobre todo cuando de en medio de esas sobresalía sus pechos. Inmovilizada y obligada a estar sentada como una perra sumisa, eran mucho más pesadas de lo que aparentaban, una expresión de dolor como de repulsión, seguida de ira y humillación miró hacia el resplandor al demonio ojiazul.

La joven chica caminó hasta quedar frente a frente a la castaña, era una escena digna de un BDSM. Presa y cazador frente a frente. Harumin entre más trataba de moverse más le era imposible y de seguir así sus huesos estarían rotos. Quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras la malvada chica de pelo rosa portaba una especie de chaqueta militar nazi, una katana envuelta en el cinturón, su falda era corta mientras lucía unas brillantes pantimedias… El demonio rosa usaba un uniforme negro, una mirada con una sonrisa, lujuria era su definición.

Así debía que ser, una pobre senpai arrodillada frente a alguien tan grande como Matsuri, feliz movió sus labios para cruzar palabras

-Sempai…- Su sedosa voz de niña fue interrumpida por la estridente de la susodicha

-¡Maldita enana!- No le gustaba ser interrumpida, ¿Acaso no tenía modales?

La prisionera se le ordenó levantarse de la silla para arrodillarse en el suelo mientras la menor sentó en el asiento, cruzaba mirada, verdes contra azules, le gustaba esa mirada llena de ira y rabia pero ya basta con los placeres ya que desenfundó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla

-Siempre las niñas ricas tienen que ser tan impulsivas- Acercó su mano a la boca- Harumin- Su tono era ahora muy seductor

-Te recomiendo que no hagas nada estúpido, no me gustaría terminar antes de lo que tengo planeado hacer- Hizo una pausa para lamer la marca roja de la bofetada y sonreír con el enfado de la mirada que se clavaba en ella.

Estaba tan molesta que sus dientes crujieron, tenía un espíritu indomable y la idea de humillarla se hacía cada vez jugosa, sin embargo había algo más, algo que lo hacía pensar que si la hacía esto o pasarse de lanza, no estaría bien, quería su integridad física intacta, ¿Por qué?

La respuesta se dio cuando sujetó con fuerza la barbilla de la gyaru, la cual vio venir, pero no se movió, la victima quería creer en el fondo que la pequeña matona no sería capaz a hacer algo así pero al ver esa expresión llena de lujuria como de locura a lo cual desvió la mirada… Era obvio que Matsuri no tenía la moral de una niña a su edad pero si una moral digna de un monstruo.

La matona inclinó la cabeza, tocó los labios de forma insegura mientras estaba distraída, esa vacilación duró un poco ya que sonreía apuntando a sus labios. Con lentitud la sukeban comenzó a lamerlos mientras se excitaba y se divertía al mismo tiempo. Se abalanzó sobre la castaña pareciendo una especie de gato que se cuelga de su amo por una galleta o algo.

Los labios de la gyaru estaban por la lengua y las líneas de la boca de la villana mientras para su desgracia no podía defenderse y mantenía su dignidad al no ceder ni un ápice, el beso se hizo más paciente y calmado a la vez que el par de manos rozaban desde la cintura hasta el prominente busto, se estremeció cuando una mano frotó un seno y la que estaba deslizando el cuello le provocó acidez en el estómago debido a su temperamento.

Todo su cuerpo sufrió una descarga eléctrica y sus miembros comenzaron un comienzo frío desde la punta de los dedos hasta expandirse, tenía a esa mano clavándose en lo más profundo de su cuello mientras sentía un pellizco en el botón rosa que decoraba su seno redondo, no tenía forma de saber que era esa sensación pero se sentía mareada y débil.

Jadeó y cerró sus ojos, era como si no podía respirar, tomaba aire forzadamente, pero eso no aliviaba la falta de oxígeno que comenzaba a sufrir, en verdad esa enana más que un simple demonio era el infierno encarnado. El temible ser de cabello de primavera contempló como su triste presa luchaba por aferrarse a la conciencia, con eso debería ser suficiente y seguir resistiéndose a sus encantos… No era el típico protagonista de un ecchi o un isekai del montón al que llueven las mujeres ni el típico badass sabelotodo y que gana de mil maneras sin estar acompañado pero sabía que cierta gyaru era una lotería muy bien ganada así que no había mejor forma que seducirla, corromperla y abandonarla… Bueno, no esa última parte, para luego hacer lo mismo la próxima, una y otra vez hasta morirse de vieja o lo que sea, antes que su esposa, claro.

Dejó su cuello para sostener con calculador cuidado como trazo el rostro de la gyaru, la pobre estaba mareada no veía nada sólo la sombra de un demonio de ojos azules que la miraban con dominancia.

-Abre tu boca… Esclava- Era una orden que no obedeció, pero no la desalentó, era un reto que aceptara a lo cual la pelirrosa sacó su katana con tal de apuntar hacia el piso… Si no obedecía la orden una cabeza rodaría por el suelo, pasó el frío filo por la linda mejilla de su gyaru mientras esbozaba una sonrisa habitual… Un intento de resistencia era en vano, así que para no terminar sin vida debía ser lo bastante inútil posible.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, sin esperarlo sintió un espanto horrible cuando la sukeban clavó su espada en el tatami para acercarse hacia la cautiva la cual quedó petrificada cuando el demonio ojiazul con su mirada lasciva como psicótica metía la mano en esa tanga de cuero fino hacia su entrada… Quince años y era toda una maestra del erotismo.

-¿Piensas resistirte, esclava?- Nadie era capaz de resistirse, los encantos de esa niña infernal iban más allá de lo humano, después de todo era un demonio como todo oni. La estaba tocando abajo, su corazón se esforzaba por latir, dio un brinco y sintió como algo pesado caía sobre su cuerpo, las palabras se esforzaban por permanecer dentro de su garganta, tenía orgullo, no importaba que artimaña usara.

Después de notar como comenzaba a mojarse la primavera de la castaña, le dedicó girando al verla, una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a desenvainar su katana para luego moverla en direcciones, la gyaru castaña quedó boquiabierta cuando que la cadena como su lencería estaban borradas de la faz de la tierra.

Estaba desnuda aunque no tenía ni una herida ni siquiera una de grave consideración o algo por el estilo… ¿Desde hace cuando esa enana era una maestra de la espada? Yendo al asunto, la castaña no sentía ni lastima por esa lencería, pero una vergüenza tímida acompañó el intenso rubor en su rostro.

Notaba como los ojos azules de la sukeban la comían de pies a cabeza, erizó su piel e hizo meya en su frío orgullo que tenía, pero más hiriente era la mofa en el brillo de la mirada de la sukeban viendo su tesoro rosado con cofre de piel, no lo disfrutaba y aun así cuando la mano estaba debajo de esa ropa interior de cuero empezó un cosquilleo que rozó su entrepierna.

Tragó saliva y se esforzó en mantener el contacto visual, no debía pensar que era suficiente para intimidarla

-¿No me digas que esa pena tuya se debe a que aún eres virgen- Se levantó de su posición para señalar con la katana a medio desenvainar dando la orden de ponerse de pie y caminar por su cuenta hasta la cama que tenía escrito su nombre esta noche.

La castaña no respondió más que maldiciones y ocultó el rostro contra las sábanas en las que descansó la cabeza, recostada bocabajo

-Dicen que la sangre de las doncellas vírgenes es la mejor- La menor aprovechó para esposar sus muñecas mientras estaban sujetadas a un grillete adjunto al cuello, las cadenas empezaron a crujir por la determinación con que se quería soltarse, esfuerzos que no dieron frutos, ya que sus nuevas cadenas la comprimieron más.

-Erzsébet Báthory… Hacía sus crímenes matando a esas pobres doncellas… La sangre de sus víctimas le entregaban juventud como vida eterna, o eso creía pero en algo tenía razón- Comenzó a mordiscearle la nuca y lamer la oreja

-En verdad siento sometida una virgen tiene un buen sabor- Antes de que terminara de hablar la gyaru ya tenía la sangre hirviendo, no quería oír más a esa bastarda

-Tranquila senpai… No voy a matarte

Un sonido de sorpresa y fue un error que lo hizo morder sus labios y ocultar nuevamente su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, al igual que su piel erizada la delató, quién no sufriría teniendo la mano de ese demonio en su cintura mientras devoraba su fina espalda , esa maldita enana, ese monstruo.

De pronto su vista se estaba poniendo borrosa, su expresión casi siempre estoica había cambiado a la de un alcohólica o drogada después de un par de tragos, desorientada y confundida, luchaba por no quedarse dormida y no podía recordar lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera conservaba fuerza suficiente para gritar o llamar a alguien.

Los besos que le proporcionaba ese demonio en su espalda se sintieron bien, era la misma sensación de telas suaves de raso ascendiendo por su piel y la caricia de su costado cambió la comodidad a un llamado lujurioso, melodioso y tentado, funcionó con su cuerpo, en poco tiempo el calor regresó.

Y era que no sólo los labios que ahora lo besaban en el cuello o las manos de niña que recorrían su figura, estuvieran persuadiéndola, también la voz profunda de niña pequeña resonando constantemente en su oído, hipnotizó sus sentidos,

Soltó un gemido en el momento que Matsuri se atrevió a poner mano sobre su trasero y de nuevo emitió otro pero más fuerte con el placer estremecedor cuando unos colmillos jugaban con su oreja.

A comparación de la delincuente de cabello primavera, en ese momento Harumin se veía frágil temblando desnuda sobre la cama, parcialmente arrinconada bajo el cuerpo de la ojiazul, siendo devorada al mismo tiempo que inmovilizada, lamió sus dedos mientras ordenaba a su esclava ponerse en cuatro, la gyaru obedeció la órden mientras la sukeban mojaba sus dedos con su saliva a lo cual acarició su apertura, la poca lógica que le quedaba a la castaña de nada le servía contra la fuerza colosal de esa pequeña niña, para la pobre mayor fue doloroso en ciertos sentidos.

El interior de Harumin era caliente y sus dedos eran fuertemente atrapados por las estrechas paredes, por poco se suelta riendo en medio de la situación, todavía ella seguía resistiéndose.

¿Qué no veía que no tenía caso? Como si fuese una experta en medicina, la pequeña pelirrosa acarició suavemente un bulto en el interior de la gyaru, claro que había dado con el lugar correcto, sus dedos estaban teniendo más problemas para moverse.

Se sentía bien, el escepticismo no la dejó reaccionar, se sentía bien ahí donde los estaba moviendo, un líquido y caliente placer se derretía por completo en su cuerpo, si antes era débil, en ese instante Harumin era un conejo recién nacido en las fauces de un león, gimió, la perfección de esa pequeña maldita aplicaba en ella y en todo lo que hacía, estaba haciendo alcanzar un orgasmo a la gyaru sin haber tocado otra parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Matsuri!- La chica no paró aunque hacía una mirada maliciosa la cual indicaba otra orden, debía cumplirla sí o sí

-¡Matsuri sama!- Quería que parara, tocó la mano de la aturdida, implorando con ojos vidriosos que parara.

Se detuvo pero… Sin embargo no fue para dejar tranquila a la gyaru, con elegancia y rapidez se despojó de sus ropas militares, era una pequeña venus para tener quince años pero la joven no era tan idiota más bien astuta… Tenía un arnés con un dildo grueso como si fuese un miembro real, en verdad Matsuri no quería ensuciarse las manos, no bastaba con simples toques hacer retorcer a su gyaru… Tenía mil y una formas de manejarla y esclavizarla a su antojo.

Necesitaba que levantara un poco su cadera, pero estaba tan débil por su culpa que apenas podía mantener los parpados abiertos, tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta. Lo que enseñaría lo que hubiese logrado con Yuzu si las circunstancias fueran otras.

-¡No!- Harumin gimió curvando su espalda del dolor, a la sukeban no le importaba si lo lastimaba o sufría un poco, pronto se acostumbraría, aunque se detuvo por un minuto para dejar a su chica asimilarlo, su interior se sentía muy bien, aunque no lo expresara tan libremente como la primera, se hallaba verdaderamente excitada.

La afectada hizo hacia atrás su cabello retirando todo mechón que querían caer sobre su frente en un ademán sexy para el espejo que tenían enfrente, en él se reflejaban tenuemente la luz escasa de la noche, observó la espalda delgada aunque marcada de su profanadora, en su hombro estaba un tatuaje del logo circular de la familia Hijikata y en el otro la letra nipona o kanji oni de demonio.

La figura de ese demonio se reflejaba y desaparecía jalando su cadera y la expresión de malestar en ésta al mirar en el espejo, sabía de algo que la haría sentir mejor, al igual que como entró, lentamente se separó de la cadera de la sensual gyaru, empujando un poco más rápido esta vez.

La castaña tembló, tal como antes la sensación fue desgarradora, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando por algo como eso? ¿Y por qué lo disfrutaba? Digo, la enana siempre hacía de las suyas usando una excusa barata como la relación de su amiga con la presidenta de la escuela pero… Una parte de la gyaru lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba ese dolor en sus entrañas aunque le incomodaba… Digo era grande de estatura y bueno la imagen de esa enana dándosela hasta el fondo era como la de un enano o gnomo fornicando con una supermodelo.

De pronto perdió la cordura mientras jadeaba y vociferaba un lenguaje cual digno de una actriz porno de primer nivel mientras la pequeña sukeban como un buen pelón de Brazzers la destrozaba más y más rápido, la sensación como una niebla espesó su enojo… Bueno ahora era su perra, la mejor puta con la que Matsuri se haya follado… Bueno, la única ya que la enana quería con Yuzu pero… Nah, era su perra y punto.

Esa enana moviendo su cadera, metiendo su polla y sacándola bien maciza y gruesa (Aunque era un arnés en realidad) y dándosela con la fuerza de un macho o animal… ¿Cavernícola?... Jamás follar con esa maldita enana la hacía sentir bien en sus cortos 16 años, esa pequeña idiota era la cura a una bestia que dormía en ella hasta que despertó.

Elevó su cadera y la inclinó hacia adelante, no podría haberla subido más aunque hubiese querido, pero no era necesario, en cuanto comenzó a gemir en voz alta entendió por qué Matsuri quería tratarla como si fuese una sucia dokimakura o una muñeca inflable. De manera inconsciente mordió las sabanas como toda una profesional, o hacer esas caras raras mientras decía esas frases sucias que para nuestra pequeña villana era el comienzo de una noche ardiente e infernal.

Finalmente había acabado el primer round pero nuestra gyaru no lo aceptaba, abrazó con lujuria a su ama mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros mientras se sellaron un beso pero la castaña quería más y más, como toda mascota en busca de aprecio y disciplina de su amo, inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda mientras extendía los brazos con esa mirada "Hazme tuya toda la vida".

La pelirrosa ya lo esperaba con la lengua salida mientras su boca estaba hambrienta…El sabor de los labios de su profanadora eran especiales, como de un sabor a fresa intensa pero era muy lindo como seductor y embriagante. En menos de nada se dieron toda clase de sonidos, el sonido húmedo de sus labios, las embestidas vehementes de la menor y el de la piel, todo eso se mescló con el resollar de la respiración, la habitación de la gyaru no conectaba con ninguna otra parte donde pudiera escucharse.

… Bueno quizás afuera o algunas calles pero no se preocupen porque por los innumerables sonidos de la urbe serían del todo ignorados por lo cual las dos chicas tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar la enfrascadora euforia especialmente Matsuri que no presentaba ni la más leve señal de cansancio y eso que llenó varias veces el tanque (Ustedes me entienden).

Después de unas cuantas rondas la castaña estaba empapada de sudor y necesitaba un descanso. Se quejó en voz baja de los chupetones que le hacía la sukeban en sus clavículas, pareciera que la menor tuviera como un gusto extraño poner marcas en el cuerpo, no quería levantarse de la cama ya que como lo suponía su espalda estaría llena de manchas y rasguños.

La malvada ojiazul sin descaro alguno le lamió la piel que marcó como suya dejando un camino de saliva hasta la manzana de Adán de la mayor, Harumin imaginó con los parpados cerrados como esa enana pervertida estaba deseosa de incrustar sus dientes ahí, un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en ello y su estómago se retorció produciéndole un placer estremecedor.

No deseaba nada de aquello, sentirse bien, haber olvidado a quién pertenecían las caricias, no poder recordar porque estaba ahí, sólo quería quién sabe estar con Yuzu o por lo menos con Mitsulo pero la cruda realidad era que estaba en su cuarto teniendo sexo con Matsuri… Si, esa pequeña matona que se divertía empujando contra su cadera con fuerza, haciendo que la castaña corriera una y otra vez.

Entre más fuerza, más embestidas o más velocidad ejecutaba más hacía que la cama crujiera como nunca, la pobre profanada se sentía sucia, avergonzada y muy… muy excitada, sus manos abrazaron su pequeña espalda mientras clavaba sus garras en los omoplatos cuando su satisfacción inevitable tomó control sobre ella y sus manos se convirtieron en puños mientras gemía inconsciente de que la sukeban logró su objetivo.

Justamente Matsuri quería ver a su sempai… Una simple mortal debajo de un indomable demonio, en un lugar inferior, impotente y aceptando quién era mejor, miró su cara, roja y llorosa. Toda seriedad que portaba se había esfumado, podía parecer una adulta y actuar como una, pero seguía siendo una estudiante, una gyaru… Una cobarde que no sabía ni afrontar sus sentimientos, tanta pechuga y muslo que tenía, una completa lástima que Yuzu se perdiera el banquete.

Una adolescente como cualquiera, inocente… Su primera vez no tenía que haber sido así aunque no fue al natural pero… Nah, igualmente se gozó a su sempai y bueno misión cumplida. La profanada necesitaba dormir ya que había tocado el clímax, su cuerpo y músculos necesitaban relajarse y darle el aspecto somnoliento que tenía.

Así que la oni de cabello rosa dejó a su sempai descansar, decidió abrir las ventanas, ducharse un poco, guardar la katana de los Taniguchi en la sala, alistar sus cosas y ponerse su uniforme militar negro oscuridad. Pero optó por sentarse en el borde de la cama por unos minutos observando a su bella durmiente disfrutar con tanta paz del sueño.

Estiró una mano para acariciar los cabellos lizos comprobando que era la misma sensación y fuera de cualquier mirada, un sonrojo se dibujó en su cara, miró alrededor del lugar a lo cual caminó sigilosa como un ninja hasta regresar a casa o a donde el viento la llevara… Después de todo, esa pequeña niña era un Miburo, lobo solitario que no necesitaba de nadie para arreglar sus asuntos ni lamerse las heridas.

Sólo una loba errante… Eso era todo


End file.
